It has long been known that incomplete combustion during the combustion process results in lower flame temperatures and inadequate vaporization and ignition of fuel, resulting in less efficient combustion of fuel, which greatly increases the output of carbon monoxide and other hazardous emissions.
A long felt need exists for a new and improved method and apparatus for greater efficiency in fuel usage and for reduction or elimination of hazardous products of combustion of fossil fuels during the ignition and combustion process of fuels when used in an industrial process. The enactment and more stringent enforcement of regulations governing the emission of hazardous compounds into the atmosphere have required technological improvement of the air cleansing devices heretofore used in industrial processes. Industries that consume fossil fuels include the cement and lime industry (kilns), the electric generating utilities (coal and fuel fired boilers), the asphalt industry (fuel fired aggregate dryers), and any other industry using fossil fuels in their industrial process. Many exhaust cleansing system now available to these industries do not have the efficiency that new air quality regulations will require.
A need exists for a burner system to reduce or eliminate the undesirable products at their source by improving the combustion process to a sufficient degree that these compounds are not generated by the combustion process.